The Thirteenth Encounter
by DonCorneo
Summary: Axel has some business in Traverse Town... with Yuffie. Not for kiddies.


"Halt!"

The stranger obeyed the command, but more out of curiosity than of obedience.

"What's next," the stranger chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. "Going to ask me 'Who goes there?'"

"Just who are you?" asked the voice. It would have been much more intimidating, thought the stranger, had it not sounded like a young girl.

He whirled around, hoping to startle the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where was that voice coming from? "Show yourself," he barked, immediately regretting his choice of words. He had just berated the strange voice for unnecessary theatrics, after all.

A sound. Faint, but audible; surely, the girl kicking off from wherever she was. She was coming. Then, the scrape of steel. A weapon. Where was she coming from?

The stranger smiled.

The clash of steel echoed into the darkness. Even in what scant light filled the alley, he got a good enough look at her. A short, scrawny thing, with short black hair and looming green eyes, pressing an unusually large shuriken into his sharp chakrams. And he, a tall, scrawny thing, with long red hair and looming green eyes, scowling down at her.

They each took a step back, their weapons scraping against each other. "Where'd you get shuriken like _that?_" she scoffed, guard up.

"They're called chakrams, girly," he spat. "And don't you forget it."

She shot him a cold stare. "What's a creep like you doing in Traverse Town?"

"I'm a creep now, am I?" he laughed. "You attacked me, missy."

They exchanged idle threats until, fed up, the redhead turned to leave. "I've got a job to do," he sneered.

"You're up to no good." she growled.

"You don't know that," he whispered. "And if I am? How's a scrawny little girl like you going to stop me?"

Bright red. "Scrawny?" shrieked the girl, stomping one foot on the pavement. "What about you, stick-arms? I bet you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"

The stranger's green eyes narrowed as he turned to face her, baring his teeth in a scowl that could catch water on fire. "You're on thin ice, kid," he snarled.

"I've fought dozens of Heartless tougher than you," she laughed, resting her hands on her hips. "You're nothing but a _Shadow_."

The stranger laughed to himself. A quiet laugh that soon evolved into a raucous one. "I'm not a Heartless," he purred, his eyes narrowing until they almost disappeared in the moonlight. He outstretched his arms until they nearly touched the walls of the alley, his lanky form making the shape of a "T."

"I'm much worse."

With a deafening explosion of noise, six twirling pillars of flame appeared behind him. The girl squealed in shock and fell to the ground, beginning to crawl backwards on her hands and rear. The red-hot light of the flames lit the entire alley, casting their orange glow on the slender girl, and the stranger got his first good look at her. She was a young thing, he could tell; not more than 16 or 17, and showing an awful lot of skin for her age, or for any age, really. Her khaki shorts failed to cover even a third of her thighs, her green top barely reaching halfway to her bellybutton.

But while the flames gave the stranger a better look at the girl, they only hindered the girl's view of him; His pallid face became as dark as his black cloak, and he was nothing more than a silhouette against the brilliant flames behind him.

He made his way closer to her, and the fire seemed to follow. In a panic, she inched away, lacking the strength in her legs to get up in run. Her eyes welled with tears as it slowly dawned on her that fire was approaching her faster than the stranger was, lighting more of his features as it drew nearer. Soon, to her horror, it overtook him, and she recoiled as he passed through it unfazed. He was obscured from sight completely now, and when the flames were close enough to her that she could feel the heat spread throughout her body, a single drop of sweat fell down her back; she closed her eyes, bracing herself with a grimace.

She waited, expecting the heat to engulf her. Instead, she could feel the temperature drop, eventually returning to the chilly night atmosphere as the inside of her eyelids turned back from red to black. When she finally opened her eyes, the flames (and the stranger) were gone.

Gingerly, she stood up. Her heart was doing backflips and her breath seemed to be pouring out of her, but she was alive and unharmed.

That had been their first encounter. Many followed; they traded insults and even blows on more than a few occasions, but it wasn't until their seventh meeting that they exchanged names. Their eighth encounter was brief, and they only barely shared angry expressions with each other before the stranger disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Their tenth encounter was the first time they saw each other smile. "I'll catch you one of these days," she had threatened, though the sentiment was somewhat lessened by the giant grin she wore at the time. "Keep trying," laughed the stranger, grinning himself.

She had almost made good on her promise during their twelfth meeting; chasing him through the same alley where they had first met, she was able to get a fistful of his black cloak as it fluttered behind him. He looked back at her, his coat pulling her closer to him as he turned around. With a wink and a snap of his fingers, the part of the cloak she held balled up in her hand burned off with a small flash. She fell to her knees, shrieking, and when she looked up he was gone.

A week later, Axel stood pinned to a wall by a familiar over-sized shuriken. As he tried to wriggle his way out without completely destroying his cloak (two damaged uniforms in a week wouldn't sit well with his superiors), the positively giddy young girl pressed uncomfortably close to him.

He had been careless, but also severely weakened from a duel with an enormous heartless. He had hobbled down the alley, effortlessly deflecting the shuriken that had been hurled at him. But to his shock, a second one had came moments later, and his reaction was just slow enough that it caught his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. She hadn't used a second shuriken in any of their previous encounters; did she recently get a new one or had she been saving it for just such an occasion? As he pondered these questions, wriggling furiously, the girl pinned his other shoulder to the wall with the first shuriken.

"Augh," he whispered, flinching.

"Told you I'd get you, creep!" purred the girl, still pressing against the stranger. It was unusually cold out that night; her breath was clearly visible, and he could feel her whole body shuddering. In fact, he was sure that he could see a pair of nipples poking through her tiny shirt. _Why are you wearing such skimpy clothes on a night like this?_ he thought. _Moron._

The stranger lunged for her, either to push her away or strangle her. But his shoulders pinned as they were, he couldn't viably do either. "Yeah, yeah," he groaned, kicking at her. "Now what?"

"I haven't decided," she whispered. "Maybe I'll just let you go."

"I'm not a _fish_," he growled. "This is just a game to you? I thought we had something more than that."

"Ew," she exclaimed, pretending to gag. "Why would I want anything to do with a creep like you?"

"Ditto for a brat like you."

They scowled at each other for a moment. The girl, not even blinking, pressed their foreheads together. Each of them tried to outdo the other's scowl until finally Axel rolled his eyes, exhaling a sigh of frustration. "Just do it," he groaned.

With that, Yuffie pressed their lips together. His were hot like cinnamon, hers sweet like fruit. They held for sometime; she closed her eyes, though Axel simply rolled his, as though annoyed.

"You know," she said, leaning back. "That was kinda nice."

"Yeah," said Axel. "Shame the same can't be said for you."

Yuffie punched him in the chest. "Ugh!" she scoffed. "Jerk!"

He just laughed. "So are you gonna let me go or what?"

"No way!" barked Yuffie. "You're my prisoner. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Oh?" laughed Axel. "What'd you have in mind?"

With a smile, the girl pulled the zipper of his flowing cloak down until it opened; she was surprised to discover Axel wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it, but was even more surprised to discover that he actually did have a 6-pack, even though his waist looked to be as big around as Leon's bicep.

"Ooh," she cooed. "You're pretty buff for such a twig."

"Hmph," sighed Axel. "You're in no place to call anyone a twig, missy."

Yuffie shot him a quick scowl, but soon set back to work. She unzipped his leather pants with agonizing slowness, and as his waiting member sprang out, she couldn't help but laugh; it was quite long and quite skinny, just like the rest of him.

She pumped it in her fist a few times before finally taking it in her wet mouth. She marveled at how _hot_ it was; his penis seemed to radiate heat, causing her to hiss with delight as she took in more of it. Soon she had swallowed the length of it, burying her nose in a patch of bright red pubic hair. With a low moan, she slid it back out of her mouth, dragging her tongue along the underside of it.

Axel laughed to himself. Yuffie was no Larxene, but her enthusiastic slurps and moans more than made up for her shortcomings. Where Larxene was swift, efficient, and silent, Yuffie was agonizingly slow and thorough; best of all, obnoxiously loud.

"You've done this before," he winced.

Yuffie smiled at him, bobbing her head down onto his meat a few more times before she slid it out of her mouth. "A ninja must put all of her skills to good use," she purred, her fist beginning to pump his twitching penis while her tongue drew circles around its reddening head

She held out her tongue and tripled her speed. In no time, Axel exploded onto her face; though she caught what she could in her mouth, the sheer volume of his load was a surprise, and the vast majority of it stuck to her cheeks, nose, and chin. "Pleh!" she gasped, shaking her head. "You'll pay for that!"

She shimmied her hips from side to side, and after about 20 seconds her unbuttoned shorts fell to her ankles without her even touching them. She tucked her thumbs into her pink panties (which, he laughed, covered about as much skin as her shorts did) and yanked them to the cold ground. As she stepped out of them, Axel couldn't help but chuckle. Her young vulva was just as pink and eager as she was - and just as inexperienced.

She turned around, and Axel was more than a little disappointed. He was rather enjoying the sight of her seed-drenched face. She pressed her tight butt against his crotch, grinding on it. Wincing with anticipation, he bucked his hips forward, but he didn't get very far, still stuck to the wall. A frustrated groan escaped him, and she glanced back with a wink. "Come on, don't be a tease," he sighed.

"Oh, don't act like I hurt your feelings," she whispered, bending down so far that her head actually went through her legs. "You nobodies don't have any feelings to hurt anyway."

"Augh," moaned Axel, seeming like he was physically _hurting_; the view of her ass and pussy this position gave him was flawless. Doing his best to focus on something else, he glanced down to her smiling, upside-down face. "What makes you think I'm a nobody?"

"Ha!" she laughed, spreading herself with her fingers. "I know all about you guys. Information retrieval is my specialty."

Axel let out a brief chuckle. "So who spilled? How'd you get them to talk?"

Yuffie, still upside-down, crossed her arms and slid her top off, shaking her tight butt all throughout. "How do you think?" she sang.

Axel opened his mouth to speak, only to realize he had nothing to say. It was a mesmerizing sight: she had tiny, budding breasts with wonderful brown nipples that looked like they could cut glass right now.

She kicked her shoes off toward Axel and tucked her thumbs into one of her thigh-high stockings. "Wait," he barked, stopping her for a moment.. "Leave the socks."

She smiled and deliberately yanked them both off. "You're not in charge here," she said, hissing playfully. With a soft _thwack_, they hit Axel in the face and fell to the ground, though only one of them made it there; the other draped itself across his erection.

"Right, right," he huffed, his eyes rolling. He added a sarcastic, "Sorry, mistress," before thrusting his hips to one side to shake off the stocking.

"That's better," purred Yuffie. In an impressive feat of gymnastics, she lifted her legs until she stood on her hands. As Axel looked on in awe, the limber young girl walked towards him on her palms. When she was within a few feet of the wall, she turned away from him, inching closer until his fully erect manhood sat on top of her vulva. She spread her legs until they were parallel to the ground, trying to force it in.

"Can you reach?" she asked, craning her neck to see him.

As he reached for it, the sharp edge of her shuriken dug into his shoulder. "Agh," he winced; as it was, he couldn't turn his shoulders in, and no matter how he moved his elbow, his fingers could barely reach the top of his penis. "No," he sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Hold my legs for a sec," she ordered. As best he could without moving his shoulders, Axel took each of her spindly ankles in his hands; they were narrow enough that his thumb came just short of meeting his fingers around them.

Yuffie grew wobbly as she lost the support of her right hand, but she was able to quickly slide Axel's member into her slit and resume her handstand. "Ohh," they moaned in stereo; Yuffie's youthful vagina was a tight fit for Axel at full mast, and it seemed to pull his length deeper and deeper into it with each thrust of their hips. His equipment still felt hot to the touch, and melted away the bitter cold of the night.

Building up a steady stream of soft grunts, Yuffie's spine arched with delight, her and Axel's bodies forming an "h" against the brick wall. He let go of her ankles, instead letting his gloved hands sink into her hips. Yuffie fell slack for a moment before wrapping her legs around his waist. Even through his leather gloves, his hands felt warm, and only added to the sweeping warmth spreading through her.

Feeling him grow faster and faster, Yuffie sped up her own grunts to match. "Ha... ha..." she huffed, touching her chin to her chest to look him in the eye. "C'mon," she sighed, winking playfully. "Surely you can go faster than _that!_"

"Hmph," wheezed Axel. "Okay, then. Just try to keep up."

Yuffie tightened the grip her thighs had on his the redhead's waist; in another spectacularly impressive physical feat, she pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her face within an inch of his. For the brief second that Axel's torso supported her entire weight, the shuriken dug into his shoulders and sent a searing pain through them. He quickly took hold of her butt to distribute the weight. "What are you doing?" he stammered, forgetting to thrust for a moment.

"Making it easier for you," she whispered, bouncing up and down onto him. "Come on, tough guy, let's see if I can keep up!"

They went at it, getting an impressive rhythm going. As the alley filled with soft _slaps_ and high-pitched _grunts_, he caught himself staring at her soft face, still dripping with semen. "That's a good look for you," he joked.

"Oh, shut up," Yuffie scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her breath was getting heavy now, and every second or so Axel felt a blast of warm air on his face. As he began kneading her firm behind, she arched her back with a soft coo of delight, their bare chests pressing against each other. Rather enjoying the subtle _poke_ of her very erect nipples, he decided to show his appreciation with a series of kisses along her neck.

"You call that fast?" she joked, her voice clearly cracking with near-climax.

"Give me a break," Axel groaned, his own breath finally getting heavier. He sped up just a hair, suspecting it was as much as he could get in his current position.

"Ah!" hissed Yuffie, visibly shuddering. She collapsed onto him, resting her forehead against his. He could feel her grip tighten on him; not just her vagina, but also her legs around his waist.

With an ecstatic sigh, the scrawny girl released her grip around his neck, falling back into a handstand. The contented smile on her face briefly became a grimace as she felt Axel unload inside her, but in no time she was grinning again. She uncoiled her legs, pulling away from him; his now flaccid penis stretched slightly until it slid out of her with a _pop_. With a flourish, she flipped her legs over her body until her feet landed on the ground behind her and she stood up.

"I guess I can let you go now," she whined, grinning wildly.

With a wild grin of his own, Axel bent his elbows completely vertically and yanked both shuriken clean out of his shoulders. He twirled them slightly, blood trickling from them.

Yuffie went slack-jawed. "You mean you could've-"

"Thanks," he interrupted. "A little role-play was just what I needed. It's kinda fun being the victim."

She stared in disbelief for a moment, eventually snatching them from him with a huff.

He laughed, zipping up his pants. "It's been fun... Yuffie."

She glanced back at him, covering her chest with her giant shuriken. That had been the first time he had used her name. Still wearing a scowl, she glanced down at his open coat. "You're bleeding," she groaned.

"I'll get over it," he said with a shrug. "After all, we nobodies can't feel anything anyway, right?"

He gestured toward the corner of the alley and a corridor of darkness opened. There was a moment of silence as he stepped into it.

"Axel!" she called.

"Yeah?"

She let out a short sigh, then shot him a small smile. "I... I'll see you around."

"With any luck," laughed Axel, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
